


Late Night Thoughts

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on Dean/Cas snuggling in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Thoughts

Dean loved moments like this. Being tangled in the sheets with Castiel, their feet touching, fingers running through hair and along skin, this was his favorite thing in the world. Dean lived for these fleeting moments of peace with the man he loved.

Cas snored quietly on his chest, his eyelids fluttering now and again. His fingers periodically clench Dean's pajama pants while he dreams. Dean couldn't help but smile while gazing down upon him. His messy hair was getting long, Dean thought, he would have to cut it for Cas again. Dean didn't mind, though. He loved cutting Cas' hair.

“Why does it grow if it's dead, Dean?” Cas would ask, frowning in the mirror at his reflection. His big blue eyes were full of questions, and Dean knew he couldn't answer them all, but he would sure as hell try.

“I'm not sure, Cas. Maybe it's so you don't look like a naked mole rat,” Dean would laugh, trying to pay attention to the scissors instead of Cas' innocent face.

“The mole rat is actually a quite magnificent creature, you know. They aren't given enough credit.”

“I'm sure that's the case.”

Dean wasn't sure if Cas actually realized how much Dean payed attention to the little things like that. How Dean noticed Cas frown every time he passed a mirror, tilting his head to the side, a thousand questions running through his mind. Dean saw how excited Cas got when talking about things like bees and board games. There was this little glow that seemed to start from the back of his eyes and would push forward with the speed of light. It was blinding.

Cas liked to kiss Dean in random bursts. He'd turn around and kiss Dean's nose, lean back and stare for a few seconds, then give Dean quick kisses all over his face and neck. Then, he would stop, leaving Dean breathless and blushing. He would be so taken aback that he couldn't do anything but sit there and admire Cas' face.

Dean closes his eyes, savoring the feel of sleep-weight on him. Cas seems to fit so perfectly in the curve of Dean's body. He snores so comfortably against him, Dean could fall asleep to that sound alone. He almost does, but the door opens.

“Dean, we've got a ca-,” Sam starts as he walks in, holding a laptop in one hand. Dean stares back at his brother, mouth agape. He doesn't know what to say. Sam doesn't know about him and Cas. “Oh, I'm, uh, sorry. I'll come back later.” Sam gives Dean a wink before turning around and walking out the door, a big smile plastered on his face.

Dean leans back on the bed, unsure about how he feels about Sam knowing now. Taking a glance at Cas, he decided he doesn't care. No matter how many jokes Sam cracks, Dean's happy just being with Cas, like this. These innocent moments make up for anything anyone could throw upon them.

 


End file.
